Traviesa y consentida
by Cedwind Ayres
Summary: Una chiquilla de México que ama a su profesor, demasiado traviesa y él demasiado SEXY


"Demonios…otra vez…la tal Ayres… " Snape observó a su alumna tratando de no cambiar su expresión fría y soberbia…con gran dificultad lo lograba y ¿como no tener dificultades cuando su alumna "accidentalmente" le mostraba los calzones? Cedwind Ayres había llegado a Hogwarts expulsada del séptimo año en Beauxbatons; Snape había escuchado que era impertinente pero buena alumna, era difícil reprenderla pues a pesar de sus travesuras su notas eran excelentes y aunque había sido expulsada por no comportase como una señorita decente aquí en Hogwarts eso no importaba; le faltaban tres meses para graduarse, así que su conducta era mucho peor que al inicio . Dos semanas después de comenzado el curso fue cuando Cedwind Ayres mostró descaradamente su atracción por el profesor, después de todo él ya conocía los síntomas de la alumna lujuriosa, atraída por el misterioso profesor, era normal que de vez en cuando alguna chamaca suspirara mirándolo o que le sonriera demasiado, Severus simplemente las ignoraba, a veces nisiquiera les daba la palabra en clases, es decir para él eran totalmente insignificantes; con este método todas habían quedado desencantadas y nunca se atrevieron a perseguirlo…pero Cedwind Ayres era distinta, era una terca con las hormonas en plena erupción.

Y ahí estaba Cedwind, con su piernita izquierda cruzada, el cuerpo acomodado a un lado, dando a Snape una vista espectacular de su ropa interior color verde Slytherin.

"Demonios, y de mi segundo color favorito…¿por qué diablos no se pone erguida? puedo verle hasta la conciencia…tranquilo Sev, ignórala, ignórala, todas terminan por cansarse"

- ¿Quién puede decirme cuántos gramos de uña de lagarto se necesitan para esta poción?- preguntó el profesor tratando de enfriar su mente. De inmediato Cedwind levantó la mano, era la única que sabía… "Circe!...si la ignoro todos se darán cuenta de que traigo algo contra ella…bueno, pero yo odio a todo mundo…así que…"

- ¿Alguien?...

- ¡Yo…yo…profeeee…yoooo!- Saltaba Ced desde su lugar

"¡Que la ch…!"

- ¡Basta Ayres! Con esa actitud infantil suya no creo que sus respuestas sean muy inteligentes

- Ay profe que mala onda…son 300 gramos.

- ¡No le di permiso para que respondiera!…¡10 puntos menos para Hufflepuf!

- Ay profe!, ve usted que apenas y tenemos puntos en Hufflepuf y todavía nos quita…

- ¡Silencio Ayres!

- Chale…

- …

Así ocurría en cada clase, Cedwind trataba de llamar la atención de Severus y él se mantenía firme…firme en todos los sentidos, pues muy a su pesar la "señorita" Ayres le atraía bastante: cabello largo y obscuro, tez morena clara, joven…y con un buen trasero :P

Aquel día, además de sentarse estratégicamente frente al profesor, Cedwind, no llevaba sostén, tampoco se puso la toga ni el suéter, así que cada vez que se inclinaba para escribir algo o para observar más de cerca Snape tenía todo un panorama de sus senos.

La clase había terminado, sólo estaban Cedwind haciendo anotaciones y Severus, desesperado, esperaba que su alumna terminara.

"Maldita sea!, qué tanto está anotando esta niña?, lleva inclinada así cinco minutos…qué simpático lunar!...oh, por Merlín…¡basta!"

- ¡Ayres!...¿qué demonios escribe?

- …pus la receta profesor…

- Lleva más de 5 minutos con lo mismo…déjeme ver ese pergamino

Y sin más le arrebató el papel de las manos, Cedwind sonrió por lo bajo.

- Veamos…dice: "Profesor, sé que tiene una erección porque me está viendo las tetas"- tratando no perder la calma acercó su rostro al de Cedwind:- ¿Qué pretende señorita Ayres?, ¿amenazarme?

- No profesor, pero, veo que no está muy contento conmigo…- dijo ella coquetamente- quizá merezco una detención en las mazmorras…¿me entiende?...usted y yo solos, usted dándome… una lección…

- Pues eso no va a pasar, yo pongo los castigos…y para usted será llenar 20 pergaminos con las recetas que ha aprendido desde primer año.

- Ay profe no invente… ¿no podríamos arreglarnos de otro modo?

- ¿Me está ofreciendo favores sexuales señorita Ayres?

- Pues sí…pero no crea que usted no me estaría haciendo también un favor…- al decir esto Ced sonrió coquetamente a Snape y alzando su pierna tocó con su pie la entrepierna del maestro.

- ¡Ayres, contrólese!... – reclamó Snape atrapando el pie de Cedwind entre sus manos y su pecho…ella comenzó a carcajearse.

- Ay profe…¡ja ja ja ja!…me hace cosquillas suélteme…¡ja ja ja!

Snape frunció el entrecejo al escuchar esa risa…era muy alegre y contagiosa…"¡Qué horror!", pensó, "¡está loquísima!"… sin perder el tiempo Ced subió la otra pierna al hombro de Snape, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio…con esto Snape quedó con las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros, apenas sosteniéndose del pupitre; sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

Cedwind suspiró y comenzó a desabrochar su blusa.

- Profesor…sólo quiero llamar su atención…

Severus no podía (o no quería) moverse, en esa posición su cerebro y razonamiento se estaban extinguiendo. Cuando Cedwind dejó sus senos al descubierto Snape comenzó respirar con dificultad.

-…Ayres…sus encantos no servirán conmigo…no soy como los otros hombres…

- ¡Qué curioso!- sonrió Ced- todos los hombres dicen lo mismo…tal vez le creería a usted de no ser por esto- dijo ella pegando su cadera al sexo de Snape, retorciéndose para sentirlo mejor.

- …Dioses…

Todos estaban almorzando, a lo lejos se escuchaba el barullo de los alumnos, pero ellos dos estaban en silencio. Cedwind rompió ese silencio al desabrochar salvajemente el traje del profesor, dejó al descubierto su pecho y lo acarició con impaciencia.

- Profesor...por favor…

No puso más resistencia, descendió hasta los senos de Ced, que tanto había ansiado toda la clase, los lamió salvajemente, dando fuertes pellizcos y mordiscos en los pezones, estrujándolos sin piedad, hasta dejar la piel enrojecida.

- ¡Basta … basta!- imploró Cedwind al sentir las dolorosas caricias, pero Snape la ignoró, estaba descontrolado; con desesperación arrancó las bragas de la chica.

"Oh dios…no me lo imaginé así…¡que se detenga, que se detenga!", pensó Cedwind asustada.

Snape ignoraba sus gemidos, antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, con una mano la tomó de las muñecas y la dejó inmóvil bajo su cuerpo. Se abrió paso entre sus muslos y como todo un experto, al primer intento la penetró profundamente. Con la mano que aún tenía libre oprimió la boca de Cedwind, ahogando sus gritos.

Empezó el vaivén del sexo, Snape suspiraba y gemía muy quedo, lamiéndose los labios, Cedwind miraba a su profesor gozar y de pronto el dolor cedió, la humedad en su vagina la traicionó y el sexo de Snape entraba y salía ya sin dificultad. Los dos lubricaban.

- Qué exquisita humedad… -dijo él, dejando a Cedwind libre de manos y boca…ya no gritaba…ahora gozaba.

- Profesor…¡qué rico!- dijo ella moviendo su cadera hacia él- ábrame Profesor, ábrame toda.

Snape tomó los pies de la chica y le abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, admirando desde lo alto cómo su propia verga entraba y salía de ella.

- Justo como la soñé…- dijo entrando y saliendo totalmente.

- …profesor…yo…lo soñé de otro modo…- dijo ella liberándose…él esperó paciente mientras ella se colocaba en cuatro puntos, levantando el trasero lo más que podría.

- Deme profesor…deme…

Aquella posición era mejor que su sueño, Cedwind aún llevaba la falda del colegio y la blusa desabrochada, eso encendió la lujuria de Snape: una joven alumna, húmeda y cachonda sólo para él.

La penetró lentamente, entrando y saliendo desde la punta hasta el final…

- Profesor…no me torture…deme, deme rápido….deme fuerte, ¡muy fuerte!

El sonido de sus cuerpos, golpeando uno contra otro, los jadeos, los gemidos, llenaba el salón. El ritmo de Snape subía, Cedwind sintió su vagina contraerse, la humedad ya era ridícula, incluso los testículos de Snape escurrían por la humedad de ella.

- …jáleme…jáleme el cabello…jálelo profesor.

Snape le jaló con fuerza el cabello y vió como ella se arqueaba sintiendo que el placer le recorría todo el cuerpo…

- ¿Le gusta rudo Ayres?... ¿le gustan los castigos?... pues bien…- y dicho esto dejó caer su mano sobre las nalgas de Cedwind, una y otra vez…

- ¡Basta!... ¡basta!... – gimió Cedwind al sentir el orgasmo, mientras él continuaba con el "castigo".

- ¡Por Merlín!- Snape sólo aguantó unas acometidas más antes de sentir el orgasmo, vertió su semen sobre las nalgas de Ced, respirando agitadamente.

El barullo de los alumnos se hizo más intenso, las clases reiniciaban. De prisa Cedwind se colocó en orden su uniforme y Snape con un solo movimiento de su varita quedó perfectamente vestido.

- …Profesor…

…en ese momento entraron los primeros alumnos … Snape guardó la calma y dijo seriamente:

- Que esto no se repita señorita Ayres

- …pero…

- …¡No me interrumpa!

- …

- Para estar seguros de que esto no se repetirá tendré que imponerle un castigo más severo…

"Oh Dios, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿40 pergaminos?"

- … por eso a partir de esta noche y hasta su graduación tendrá detención en las mazmorras, yo estaré supervisando sus labores…muy de cerca.

Cedwind se esforzó por ocultar su sonrisa…

- Ejem…está bien profesor…aunque… no sé si pueda resistir…

- Créame…será muy muy duro.

Los alumnos que escucharon sintieron pena por Ced…pobres ingenuos :)


End file.
